Райдер (Fate/Zero)
| franchise = Fate | appearances = Fate/Zero Carnival Phantasm | type = | height = 212 | weight = 130 | gender = Мужской | bday = НеизвестенFate/Zero material Страницы 46-49 | bloodt = Неизвестна | likes = Приключения, новизна | dislikes = Идея завершения, преимущества того, что у него есть | talent = Вытягивать самые нелепые аргументы, лидерство | enemy = Его мать | imagecol = Алый | voice = Оцука Акио }} Райдер (Rider, ライダー) - Слуга класса Райдер, призванный Вельветом Вейвером в четвёртой Войне Святого Грааля в Fate/Zero. Профиль Личность Истинная личность Райдера - Александр Македонский, также известный как Искандер и Аль-Искандер, Король Завоевателей, который почти правил миром. В юности у него был близкий друг, который повсюду таскался за ним и схожий характером с Фуджимурой Тайгой. Он считает, что расширил свой кругозор благодаря другу, и отмечает, что друг по-настоящему проявил свои таланты после смерти Александра.The Outsiders’ Performance Захватив трон Македонии (на западе Греции), юный король в мгновение ока покорил соседние страны. His ambition crossed over the Straits, and he had wanted to extend his insolent neck into this great empire of Persia. Целью Короля был край света, который, как он считал, находился далеко на востоке. Он хотел увидеть Океан собственными глазами, оставить следы на пляже у бесконечного моря. Никто не верил ему, но этот человек продолжал вести свою армию на восток. Побеждённые полководцы в конце концов поняли... что тиран не лгал. Даже выглядя жалко и плачевно, солдаты вдруг задумались. А что они увидят за той горой? Увидят по ту сторону неба? И они пошли за своим великим королём в путешествие на восток. Армия Короля постоянно увеличивалась с каждой победой на его пути к Океану, бескрайнему морю. И вот так, вместе со своим королём, они видели легендарный берег. Пересекая знойные пустыни, заснеженные горы, бурлящие реки, отгоняя свирепых зверей и борясь за свои жизни с чужеродными племенами, против неведомых оружий и стратегий, они продолжали идти к Океану. Даже погибая в бою, получив всё, что хотели, на их лицах до самого конца держалась гордая улыбка. Они смогут вернутся к образу в их мечтах, покрытому туманом вечернему берегу моря, который они когда-то видели. К образу, который они так долго хранили в сердцах во время своих героических походов. Их тела могут обратиться в прах, но они остаются верными последователями, настоящими товарищами, идеально сработавшиеся со своим королём. Король должен желать сильнее, чем кто-либо ещё, быть великолепнее кого бы то ни было, больше всех раздражаться, быть ясным и хаотичным, человеком, который был более реальным, чем любой другой человек. После смерти Александра его империя развалилась на четыре враждующие части, которые быстро исчезли в песках истории. Он может горевать, может проливать слёзы... но никогда не будет сожалеть об этом. Внешность Rider is a tall man standing over two meters in height. He has large muscles that give the impression of being able to kill a bear with his bare hands. He has sternly chiseled features with eyes that give off a dazzling glow, able to overtake Waver's soul in an instant with their sharpness, and burning red hair and beard. He wears bronze armor with cuffs and greaves with fringes that leaves his arms and thighs unprotected. He wears a thick mantle, with fringes like his cuffs, dyed in a similar red to his hair. It is luxuriously decorated, and looks like a curtain wrapping the stage of a theater. Takashi Takeuchi feels that without his mantle, Rider gives off an intimate feeling that puts him in style with commoners. While historical records called him short because he couldn't reach the foot stool of Darius' throne after conquering the Persian empire and had to swap it for a table to sit on the throne, he claims that it is because he was truly short when compared to Darius. Towering over three meters tall, Rider calls him a emperor of majestic caliber and figure, fitting as a ruler over the mighty Persian Empire. In the end, he considers that history written by random people cannot completely and accurately describe the situation back then, so he has no problems with the inaccuracy. During life, Alexander took the lead in wearing Asiatic clothing due to his interest in cultures of his conquered land, causing his followers to avert him like the plague. He does the same in the present, changing into contemporary styled clothes while in public because of trying not to lag behind Saber and her suit. He orders an XL sized t-shirt based on the "The Admiral’s Great Tactics" videogame he takes to playing in his free time. It is white shirt with the logo of the game imprinted on top of the world map, looking much like a cheapskate product from the games segment published on the front page of the special edition a magazine. He is very happy with it because it gives him "the effect of having the whole world on my chest" and goes well with the conqueror outfit. Due to his pride in the shirt, he first attempts to move around in public without any pants or undergarments, which he doesn't find to be strange in the least. He refers to pants as "that thing that causes you to stumble", and hates the idea of having to wear them. Takeuchi felt like a loincloth may have been suitable for him. Waver eventually buys him large jeans, so that he can actually go out without troubles. Out of his initial designs, Takeuchi likes the one with the "three feelers" in the center. Характер Rider is noble and physically overbearing. He is not pragmatic, but is a person who lets history run its course and acts according to his impulses. While he is wild and somewhat inconsiderate to others, his greed ultimately resulted in the happiness of the people he ruled over. He highly values friendship, and he regards the bond with all of his followers in Ionioi Hetairoi as his greatest treasure. They all, in turn, gives him their undivided loyalty and adoration. He also admires people who treat friendship with sincerity, such when he meets Taiga Fujimura. He had the goal of reaching the edge of the world during his life, and he looks forward to conquering the world now that he has found out it is a sphere.He desires to conquer the world as a human, so that is his only wish for the Holy Grail. He is fine with not actually winning the battle outright, and even attempts to recruit the other Servants as followers. He prefers to conquer his enemies by winning without killing and controlling without humiliating them. He admires Saber abilities as an individual and believes that she would be an amazing asset to his army. He looks down upon Saber's way of kingship, calling her naive for even considering sacrificing herself to save her kingdom. He has a mutual rivalry with Gilgamesh, and offers for a joint conquest to take over the world. He is one of the few people Gilgamesh comes to respect, but he claims that he will only ever have one friend. Despite his Master's shortcomings and their vast differences in goals and personalities, Rider is very quick to start bonding with Waver on a personal level. During their first encounter with the other Servants, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, who was originally planning to summon Rider, begins to berate and torment Waver by calling him incompetent. Rider instantly defends Waver's dignity by rebuffing Kayneth for only speaking to them while in hiding. Only someone who will ride onto the battlefield with him is worthy of being his Master, so a coward who only hides in the shadows is a true shame to their battle. Rider is bisexual, so it is possible he would have attempted sexual relationships with both Kayneth and Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri if he had been summoned by them.TYPE-MOON Ace 7, page 62 - Higashide: If Kayneth were Rider's master it wouldn't have worked out. But there wouldn't be any cheating*. (*as in Sola-Ui with Lancer) Urobuchi: Not exactly cheating but I think Rider would basically go at it as if to fuck both of them. Higashide: Oh yeah, he's bisexual. Haganeya: Bisexuality was relatively normal for people of ancient times. (東出：ケイネスがライダーのマスターだったら絶対に上手くいかなかっ たね。浮気は絶対にないだろうけど。 虚淵：浮気というか普通にもう両方抱いてやるの勢いだったと思うよ。 東出：そういえば両刀だった。 鋼屋：昔の人は両刀がわりと普通だからね。) Rider takes a great liking to the video game, Admirable Tactics: The Melancholy of Doctor Porsche, the fourth installment of a war game series. It is set during World War II, and the player operates a superhero in the war between the Axis and the Allies. The series hit a dead end with its rules and difficulties, so the expansion added more warring countries, stages and maps. It adds Triebflügel, Vergeltungswaffe 3 Cannon, and clones of the President and other distinguished figures as new units. It is a melting pot of chaos that has surpassed the scope of a mere war game, and boasts of changes to a hard-to-describe game balance. It has a deal of popularity among a certain group of maniacs. Разработка персонажа Takashi Takeuchi considers Rider to be the key character of Fate/Zero due to the time and energy that went into his design. He considers it difficult to draw due to its complexity and detail. Gen Urobuchi compares him to a heavy tank and the Rider of Fate/stay night to a racecar. His Gordius Wheel embodies the "tank-ness", but it is too large to enter sewers. The original idea for it was to give it the ability to change sizes by substituting its parts and transforming, but it still would have been too large. Nasu claims that if he wrote Fate/Zero, Iskander would of been more like Red Saber. In his mind, he viewed Iskander as a worthy opponent to Gilgamesh but the Iskandar Urobuchi created was an excellent, wild, and unprecedented character that even he could have never thought up.TYPE-MOON Ace 7 - 10-year Anniversary interview with Nasu Kinoko, Takeuchi Takashi, and Urobuchi Gen: Q: Having the "black" one as the main character and the "white" one as the villain is a refreshing idea. Then, how about the red Saber (Saber Extra), who appeared in Fate/Extra? Uro: That character is completely disconnected from the other Sabers. Personally, she looked like a female Gilgamesh to me. Nasu: If I had written Fate/Zero, then Iskandar would have been a character like Red Saber. In my mind, I can only see Iskandar as a worthy opponent to Gilgamesh, but the Iskandar Urobuchi created was an excellent, wild, and unprecedented character that I could have never thought up. But I want to surpass him somehow, so maybe Red Saber was born out of my drive to create a different tyrant from Iskandar. Роль Fate/Zero Rider was summoned by Waver Velvet with an artifact; a mantle once worn by Iskander. This artifact was originally Lord El-Melloi's and was stolen by Waver, who intends to prove that his teacher is wrong. Iskander, the King of Conquerors, is noble and physically overbearing. He is an enormous man who has little interest in the Holy Grail and cares more about conquering the world again, especially now that he realizes the world is much bigger than he was aware of during his life. He is especially fascinated by ordinary aspects of modern life and intends to inform the world of his return, much to Waver's chagrin. He arranged a King's Meeting at Einzbern castle to discuss with the other Heroric spirit Kings about their desire for the Holy Grail. In the Kings Meeting, he expressed his desire for the Holy Grail isn't for conquering the world but his true incarnation so that he can become a human again and not bound as a servant. However after learning from Saber wish to change the past to save her country, Rider was disappointed and does not acknowledge Saber as a King. In a battle with Saber prior to his final engagement with Gilgamesh, Rider gambled using Gordius Wheel against Saber but his chariot was destroyed by Excalibur. Rider would not manifest Ionioi Hetairoi as he saving it for Gilgamesh. Before the final fight, Rider asked Gilgamesh whether he can join forces together as Rider has his armies and Gilgamesh has his weapons and they can conquer the world easily but Gilgamesh declin ed, stating that there was only one comrade he would ever have and there could be only one king. He fought against Gilgamesh on a bridge, Rider used Ionioi Hetairoi: Army of the King as a final move. However, Gilgamesh wipes out half of the army with his Enuma Elish, causing the bounded field to dissipate. As a result of the instability, the rest of the army fades, leaving Rider with no choice but to charge him head on. Rider rushes bathing in the curtain fire of Gate of Babylon. Upon nearing him, Rider is captured by Enkidu, and slain by Ea. Gilgamesh appears to have had great amounts of respect for Iskander, stating that he would be ready to accept his opponent's challenge at any given moment. Способности В бою Райдер часто использует свой Благородный Фантазм Гордиево Колесо, чтобы давить врагов; колесница окружена молниями: это плюс высокая скорость порождает мощную атаку, называемую Via. Даже без активации этого Фантазма колесница достаточно сильна, чтобы выбить дух из Берсеркера одной атакой и заставить его отступить. Для призыва колесницы Искандер разрубает воздух своим мечом. Принадлежащий Райдеру меч является спатой, названный Мечом Киприотов (Sword of the Kupriotes, キュプリオトの剣) и подаренный ему королём киприотов; рукоять меча украшена головой льва. Этот меч прочен и лёгок, что позволяет управлять им с большой ловкостью и, как показала история, легко отражать кинжалы Ассасинов. Хотя сам по себе меч и не отмечен как Благородный Фантазм, он используется для призыва обоих известных Фантазмов Райдера.Tsukihime Laboratory Нужно заметить, что исторический прототип Искандера использовал копис вместо этого меча. Козырная карта Искандера и его сильнейший Фантазм - Ионийские Гетайры. Райдер призывает Зеркало Души, которая состоит из огромной пустыни под безоблачным небом; в этом месте появляется несметная армия: каждый солдат является Слугой, после смерти ставший Героической Душой, по-прежнему следуя за Искандером. Используя равнинное и без каких-либо укреплений поле боя, Король Завоевателей ездит на своём коне Буцефале и бросается вперёд, а за ним и его армия, сокрушать врагов. Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Оригинальная статья на английской TYPE-MOON Wiki Категория:Слуги Категория:Персонажи в Fate/zero